Lezriev
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: SEQUEL OF MORTELS! Special for Shrine's Event; When Darkness Meets Romance, in Valentine Days! ::: "Oi, oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto masih berusaha membangunkan sang pemuda raven. / "Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, Dobe," / "Bahkan jika kau membuang Ayah, Ibu dan Kakakmu?"/ "Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu." / "Dobe, jangan bilang kau—" ::: Warning! BL! SN Fiction! *RnR


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, (may be) OOC, Full of Mythe, Alternative Reality © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read © Kizuna**

**~o#23103o~**

Sabtu sore, Naruto segera mengemasi segala peralatan yang dibawanya ketika sang pelatih telah memutuskan bila _sparing_ kali ini telah usai. Dengan semangat Naruto menggendong tasnya lalu mengambil _skateboard_ ukuran sedang yang terletak tak jauh dari tasnya tadi. Tidak lupa ia memakai topi biru miliknya sebelum meluncur berbekalkan _skateboard_ tadi; pulang ke rumah.

Di perjalanan yang lumayan lenggang, _sapphire_ Naruto menerawang jauh. Langit kemerahan perlahan mulai meredup, mengharuskan lampu yang sengaja dipasang di sekitar jalan Naruto menuju pulang untuk dihidupkan. Wah, ternyata sudah petang ya, pasti Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan memarahiku, pikir Naruto.

Atas dasar pemikiran itulah, Naruto mempercepat kayuhan kakinya agar _skateboard_ yang ia naiki cepat mengantarkannya sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

Akan tetapi, Naruto refleks menghentikan laju _skateboard_-nya ketika melihat seseorang terkapar tak berdaya di atas aspal. Perkiraan Naruto, pasti orang yang terkapar membelakanginya itu korban tabrak lari. Merasa sisi manusiawinya terusik, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok tersebut dan menolongnya.

Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung mengangkat kepala orang itu dan meletakkannya di atas kedua pahanya. Perlahan, Naruto pun menepuk-nepuk pipi putih pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut.

"Oi, oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto masih berusaha membangunkan sang pemuda _raven. _Usai mengulangi kelakuannya tadi sampai menit-menit mendatang, akhirnya kelopak mata sang pemuda _raven_ mulai membuka perlahan.

_Onyx_ bertemu _Sapphire._

DEG!

~o#2310#o~

~oOo~ Lezriev ~oOo~

Oneshot. (Bleeding Heart VS Lily of The Valley)

[Special FF for Shrine's Event; When Darkness Meets Romance]

Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka

~o#2310#o~

"Dobe bangun!"

Sasuke masih tetap berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ia sungguh panik saat mengamati wajah damai Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raut seperti orang kesakitan. Tangan kanannya tiada henti menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto agar Naruto segera bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"DOBE!"

Berhasil! Kelopak mata Naruto mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Ergh... Teme..." ucap Naruto lemah malah mempernyaman posisinya di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapati perilaku Naruto pun akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia mengelus-elus surai pirang Naruto lembut sembari mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto hingga sukses membuat Naruto yang sempat terbangun pun tertidur lagi. Segaris senyum polos terukir di bibir Sasuke kala melihat raut wajah Naruto yang damai kembali, sukses membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup pipi tan bergaris halus milik Naruto dan dibonusi keningnya pula.

Yah, jam masuk sekolah masih tiga jam lagi. Tidur sebentar juga bukan masalah besar.

**~o#2310#o~  
**

Saat menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mengacak-acak rambut Naruto saat dirinya melewati Naruto, sedangkan yang diperlakukan demikian hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat sikap Sasuke yang menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil sekaligus sok keren itu.

Memutuskan untuk membalasnya nanti di sekolah, Naruto menyusul Sasuke di meja makan yang mana di sana juga telah terduduk dengan anggun Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah mereka berdua sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan Kaa-san-nya.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san!" ucap Naruto memberikan kecupan di pipi Minato dan Kushina.

"Ohayou Naru!" balas Kushina balik mengecup pucuk kepala pirang Naruto.

Cengiran senang terukir di bibir Naruto. Ia pun langsung menarik kursi di samping Sasuke lalu mendudukkan diri di sana. Acara makan pagi di kediaman Namikaze pun berjalan damai dan hening. Hanya suara alat makan yang saling bersentuhanlah yang terdengar.

"O ya Naru, Sasuke, kali ini Kaa-san bawakan bekal _sandwich_ tomat jangan lupa dimakan ya."

"Hn, Arigatou Kaa-san," ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa tomat Kaa-san? Naru maunya Rameeenn~!" rengek Naruto protes.

Kushina melotot, "Tidak baik makan ramen terus menerus Naru... Perhatikan kesehatanmu."

"Tapi Kaa-san..."

"Sasuke-kun, Kaa-san minta tolong jangan perbolehkan Naru makan Ramen ya," ucap Kushina lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada seraya membuang muka ke arah lain. Ia sungguh kesal dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Mengapa pula Kaa-san-nya dan Sasuke bersengkongkol untuk menjauhkan sang Ramen tercinta dari dirinya?

"Ya sudah, segeralah kalian berangkat," ucap Minato penuh wibawa.

**~o#2310#o~**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sasuke sering melirik ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tampang sebal. Lama-kelamaan Sasuke juga tidak tahan melihat tampang Naruto yang berubah jadi khusut tersebut.

"Dobe?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

_Geez!_ Naruto ngambek ternyata.

Sasuke menoleh, Naruto membuang muka. Sasuke mendekat, Naruto menjaga jarak. Sasuke mulai kesal, Naruto pura-pura cuek. Cukup, kesabaran Sasuke juga ada batasnya.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke gemas seraya menyubit pipi Naruto lalu membawanya mendekat.

"Apa sih Temeeee~! Sakit!" balas Naruto menggeplak tangan pucat Sasuke dari pipinya, dan cubitan itu pun terlepas.

"Jangan pasang tampang menggelikan seperti itu, _Usuratonkachi_," kata Sasuke.

Naruto lagi-lagi membuang muka, mengharuskan Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lagipula... Apa yang kau impikan semalam?"

Naruto menatap hampa jalanan lenggang di depannya.

"Aku bermimpi tentang pertemuan pertama kita Teme. Setelah itu tiba-tiba saja suasananya berubah menjadi suram dan kau pergi menjauh entah kemana tanpa menghiraukan panggilanku."

DEG!

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras.

"Jujur aku takut... kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu..."

Mereka berhenti berjalan. Sasuke yang tadinya terpancang pada satu pikiran yang rumit di otaknya refleks mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasuke meraih dagu lancip Naruto agar sedikit menengadah ke arahnya.

Perlahan, dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang hampir saja mengizinkan sebutir kristal sayatan luka lolos dari sana.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Hal yang paling ku benci di dunia ini adalah melihat air matamu. Jangan sampai aku turut membencimu gara-gara itu," ucap Sasuke bernada lembut sambil menepuk kepala pirang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, ia semakin mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke dan membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang pemuda _raven_.

Meski terlihat tenang, namun tetap saja kepala Sasuke masih terserang pernyataan dari Naruto. Dan entah mengapa, _feeling_-nya berkata akan terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

'Semoga baik-baik saja.'

**~o#2310#o~**

Usai bel panjang berbunyi terlampau nyaring, Naruto yang sempat menutupi telinganya pun berganti kegiatan berupa mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulis yangmana menunjang pembelajaran jam pertama kali ini. Sasuke yang terduduk di sampingnya lebih memilih untuk menerawang jauh dari balik kaca jendela kelas mereka.

GREK!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser oleh seseorang. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dan berbadan tegap berjalan penuh wibawa ke arah mejanya berbekalkan bertumpuk buku di tangan kanannya. Usai meletakkan buku di atas meja, pria bernama Sarutobi Asuma yang merangkap sebagai guru mereka pun menebar pandangan ke segala penjuru kelas.

"_Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou,_ _Sensei!"_

"Baiklah, seperti yang pernah kami beritahukan satu bulan yang lalu, di sekolah kita dengan sekolah lain tengah mengadakan pertukaran pelajar, dan kali ini kita kedatangan teman baru untuk menggantikan posisi Aburame Shino di sini. Oi kau yang di luar, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Di sudut lain, Sasuke yang masih asyik memandangi langit luas langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto ketika si pemuda pirang itu mengeluh.

"Hah, untung saja siswa yang ikut program pertukaran siswa antarsekolah tidak jadi dirimu, Teme. Terlalu berbahaya," gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke polos dan sedikit jahil.

Sontak wajah tan Naruto memerah mendapati perkataan Sasuke yang tidak terduga itu.

"_Baka_ Teme!" pekik Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh ejekan.

"Perkenalkan..."

DEG!

Seringai Sasuke langsung luntur kala mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup familiar di bagian terpenting hidupnya.

"Nama saya Sabaku no Gaara. Saya perwakilan dari Konoha Gakuen dalam rangka mengikuti program pertukaran siswa antarsekolah. Mohon bantuannya," ucap sang pemuda berambut merah cepak yang bernama Gaara itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Usai memberi penghormatan, Gaara mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke penjuru kelas hingga terhenti pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa sungkan Gaara menatap intens ke arah Naruto demi memastikan sesuatu di pikirannya. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama lantaran Gaara sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok di samping Naruto; sumber semua peristiwa ini.

Dan ketika manik jade bertemu dengan _onyx_, Sasuke bagai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"SASUKE!"

**~o#2310#o~**

Pertama kali Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, hal yang ia dapati dalam kesamaran ialah langit-langit kamar Naruto dan dirinya. Menelaah, _onyx_ Sasuke yang mulai melihat dengan jelas pun mendapati sosok Minato yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Minato menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Tou-san?" balas Sasuke bingung. Perlahan ia pun mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang, "Apa yang terjadi pada—"

"Temeeeeeeeeeee~!"

Bruk!

Dengan suksesnya Naruto berteriak sekaligus menubruk Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun. Sasuke yang terkejut pun berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang sesegukan tetapi tidak mengeluarkan air mata seraya kembali mendudukkan diri. Bisa Sasuke lihat Kushina juga melemparkan senyumnya ke arah Sasuke sembari mendekat lalu terduduk di samping Minato.

Perhatian Sasuke kembali terfokus pada Naruto yang masih sesegukan dan memeluknya sangat erat. Lantas Sasuke menatap Minato dan Kushina meminta penjelasan.

"Yah, begitulah Naru. Saat kau pingsan di kelas, pihak sekolah langsung menghubungi kami lantaran Naruto panik bukan main dan tidak berhenti berteriak. Akhirnya kalian dipulangkan. Naruto seperti ini karena kau pingsan hampir setengah hari."

'Semua ini gara-gara panda sialan itu!' batin Sasuke geram semakin memeluk Naruto erat.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun sudah bangun kan. Sekarang Naru mandi dan makan ya," ucap Kushina memegang bahu Naruto dengan niat untuk membawa Naruto pergi sejenak.

"Naru tidak mau! Naru ingin bersama Sasuke Kaa-san!" seru Naruto menolak untuk dipisahkan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari bila Naruto belum mandi dan makan pun langsung sedikit menjauhkan Naruto.

"Dobe, kau bau," kata Sasuke dengan polosnya.

Naruto langsung berhenti bereaksi, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina _sweatdrop._

"Err... Dobe?"

"BAKA TEME! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan ini balasannya?! Kau mengataiku bau! BAU! Dasar TEME JELEK!" seru Naruto sebal langsung sepenuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke dan berjalan keluar kamar agak tergesa.

"Naru!" panggil Kushina menyusul Naruto.

Tinggallah Sasuke yang menepuk pelan kepalanya lantaran agak pusing usai menampung suara cempreng Naruto, sedangkan Minato masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Hn, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar Naruto mau makan dan mandi. Dasar Dobe," dengus Sasuke.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak.

"Apa Naruto tadi menangis?" tanya Sasuke kalut.

Tersadar, Minato menatap Sasuke serius.

"Sejujurnya... ya. Tapi kau tenang saja, tangisan Naruto tidak akan berpengaruh jika kau tidak sadarkan diri."

Sasuke langsung menghempas nafas lega.

"Sasuke, bukankah seharusnya efek 'itu' masih seminggu lagi? Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

Sasuke balik menatap Minato.

"Ada seseorang yang juga tahu 'statusku' dan dia sempat terlibat jauh dalam masalah kami saat itu. Dia juga sempat mencegahku untuk mengambil keputusan ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya jika sudah tahu resiko sefatal ini. Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun aku sebagai ayah sangat sedih jika melihat anakku menderita. Pasti hal inilah yang tengah dirasakan Fugaku dan juga Mikoto."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia lumayan kepikiran tentang keluarganya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, tetapi aku juga sangat sangat menyayangi Naruto. Aku ingin menembus semua kesalahanku di masa lalu dengan ini. Aku tidak menyesal menjadi Lezriev demi bersama Naruto."

Refleks Minato memeluk Sasuke sekaligus menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku sangat bahagia Naruto anakku memilikimu."

Sasuke balas memeluk dan mengangguk.

"_Doita_, Tou-san."

**~o#2310#o~**

Lama-kelamaan Gaara mulai frustasi. Si pantat ayam menyebalkan itu gencar sekali menghindarinya. Bahkan kemunculan Sasuke hanya terlihat di saat-saat tertentu saja. Misalnya saat di kelas dalam keadaan pelajaran, setelah jam istirahat sosok si _raven_ menghilang beserta sang _blonde_. Sungguh Gaara ingin sekali menguliti manusia tidak berperikepandaan satu itu.

Namun Gaara tahu, percuma melawan Sasuke dengan cara baik-baik. Ia harus memiliki rencana brilian yang licik untuk menjebak ayam jenius dalam perangkap bambu yang rumit.

Merasa sedikit lesu, Gaara agak menjauhkan dirinya dari layar _laptop_, kemudian melakukan sedikit perenggangan pada tubuhnya. Untung saja dari dulu sampai sekarang Gaara tidak pernah _loss contact_ dengan Nee-chan-nya; Temari. Jadi setidaknya ia bisa banyak terbantu melalui kakaknya itu.

Sejak awal Gaara tidak menyangka Sasuke akan nekat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia rela menukarkan jiwanya hanya untuk menjadi Lezriev agar dapat berada di samping Naruto sang mantan Mortels?

Yang mengejutkan lagi, seharusnya "Tuan" dari Mortels tidak bisa mengingat Mortels-nya; termasuk orang-orang terdekat sang Mortels (kecuali sang saksi dari Mortels seperti Gaara), tapi mengapa Sasuke bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan Temari sendiri sebagai peneliti S'Letrom yang menjadi sumber pengetahuan tentang Mortels pun menegaskan bila hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Tapi buktinya?

Gaara sendiri sampai saat ini juga belum tahu darimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui bila bekas orang yang menjadi Mortels bisa ditemui dengan menjadi Lezriev. Memang hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Lagipula seseorang yang pernah jadi Mortels telah ditakdirkan tidak akan pernah bertemu tuannya lantaran pasti ada sesuatu yang selalu menjauhkan mereka. Selain itu, percuma jika semisal Sasuke tetap memaksa Gaara untuk memberitahu jati diri Naruto yang asli, karena secara otomatis status Gaara sebagai saksi tentang Mortels tidak akan mengatakan satu patah kata pun karena rahasia tersebut harus ia jaga sendiri.

Lezriev memang sejenis dengan Mortels, akan tetapi dalam segi dampak lebih parah ke Lezriev. Tidak seperti Mortels yang merupakan perwujudan dari jiwa yang terkunci (saat Naruto koma), Lezriev adalah perwujudan jiwa yang sengaja "dikunci" demi tujuan tertentu. Orang yang bisa menjadi Lezriev hanyalah orang yang menjual kehidupannya sendiri. Akan tetapi kehidupan seseorang tersebut bisa diselamatkan jika orang itu mampu melaksanakan syarat-syarat tertentu sesuai kasus yang dialaminya.

Dalam kasus Sasuke yang menggunakan Lezriev sebagai balasan untuk Mortels, Sasuke bisa kembali hidup andaikata ia berhasil membuat Naruto mengingatnya; itu syarat utama. Namun hal ini sangat mustahil karena seseorang yang pernah menjadi Mortels tidak boleh mengingat saat-saat dirinya menjadi Mortels jika ia bangun dari komanya. Sebab, orang tersebut pasti meninggal.

Dari teori tadi, Gaara sudah memastikan bila Sasuke pasti lebih memilih mati untuk Naruto daripada Naruto yang kehilangan nyawa.

Bahkan gara-gara masalah ini, Gaara jadi lebih rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan yang ditemuinya hanya untuk mencari informasi lebih tentang Lezriev, tidak ketinggalan pula ia selalu surfing di internet. Namun pada akhirnya satu kalimat sebagai penutup pada seluruh informasi yang Gaara baca pun membuat Gaara mulai putus asa. Kalimat mematikan yang berupa, "Tidak ada masa depan untuk Lezriev" cukup membuatnya kalut.

"Dasar Ayam Panggang menyusahkan," gerutu Gaara.

Andai saja ini bukan permintaan Naruto ketika dirinya menjadi Mortels, mana mau Gaara mengurusi Uchiha sombong nan kurang ajar itu. O ya, mungkin juga karena masalah pribadinya yang bersumber dari sang _tomato-freak_ mengharuskan Gaara tetap menolong Sasuke.

Hah, permasalahan yang sangat klise.

**~o#2310#o~**

Seharian penuh Gaara mengikuti kemana Sasuke dan Naruto pergi, bahkan ia pun harus rela membolos agar dapat mencari celah untuk bisa menjebak Sasuke tanpa diketahui sama sekali oleh Naruto. Namun sepertinya hal ini bukan perkara mudah, karena mereka berdua bagaikan amplop dan perangko. Sama sekali tidak ada jarak.

Saat berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat secercah warna pirang tampak berlalu agak tergesa dari balik pintu atap sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk menyadari siapa sosok tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

Butuh beberapa lama untuk Gaara menyadari bila Sasuke tidak berada di samping Naruto. Segera, ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat Naruto tadi berasal; atap sekolah. Setelah sampai, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut, cukup membuat Sasuke mengucap kata sembari membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan Dobe! Lebih baik aku ikut kau ke toilet agar kau—"

_Onyx_ bertemu jade.

Hening.

"Akhirnya keberuntungan datang padaku, pantat ayam! Sekarang diam di tempatmu dan biarkan aku bicara!" seru Gaara seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terpaku.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, U-chi-ha! Kalau tidak, aku akan memberitahu Naruto kalau dia pernah menjadi Mortels!"

Tiba-tiba rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar ancaman Gaara, tidak lupa ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat tanpa takut menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau berani mengatakan itu, panda jejadian! Atau aku akan mem-bu-nuh-mu!" ucap Sasuke penuh intimidasi.

Gaara menyeringai kecil.

"Maka dari itu jawab pertanyanku." Jade Gaara menatap Sasuke penuh keseriusan, "Apa kau tahu risiko menjadi Lezriev?"

Sasuke memandang Gaara remeh sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Heh, kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Tentu saja aku tahu, panda."

Gaara tetap mencoba sabar demi keberhasilan "misi"nya.

"Yang kutahu kau cukup bodoh untuk memilih mati."

Refleks Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku, Sabaku no Gaara?" Sasuke kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sembari tertunduk, diam-diam bibirnya terhiasi seringai kecil, "Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan apapun yang aku miliki demi Naruto aku rela. Apapun itu, termasuk nyawaku. Karena Naruto adalah bagian dari diriku."

Gaara sedikit merinding ketika merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan mulai menguar di sekitarnya.

"Heh, kau tahu apa, Sabaku no Gaara?" ucap Sasuke penuh tantangan sembari menatap Gaara meremehkan hingga terkesan sombong. "Ibarat aku tidak membutuhkan nyawa asal aku bisa selamanya berada sisi Naruto. Itulah alasan aku menjadi Lezriev. Aku mencintainya dengan segala yang ada padaku, dan aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadarinya,"

Gaara balik memandang Sasuke geram, "Bahkan jika kau membuang Ayah, Ibu dan Kakakmu?"

DEG!

Sasuke tertohok.

"Bahkan jika kau membuat mereka menderita karena orang yang mereka sayangi terbaring koma di rumah selama hampir enam bulan?"

Onyx Sasuke mulai menatap kosong.

Mendapati reaksi Sasuke, Gaara menghela nafas. Ia melangkahkan kaki lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke. Ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu langkah, Gaara berhenti. Salah satu tangannya melayang dipundak Sasuke dan menepuknya pelan.

"Kau memiliki mereka juga, Sasuke. Mereka menyayangimu, dan aku juga yakin selain mereka, meski Naruto tidak mengingatmu, dia juga menyayangimu. Naruto akan sedih saat dia tahu kau mengambil jalan ini."

Perlahan Sasuke mulai melemaskan persendiannya yang sempat kaku. Perkataan Gaara memang tepat sasaran. Akan tetapi...

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata,

"Aku mencintai mereka, maka dari itu aku memilih jalan ini."

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak paham.

"Aniki dan aku... memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Aku yakin setelah aku mati nanti, sebagian jiwaku akan tertanam dalam tubuh Itachi, dan Tou-san serta Kaa-san pasti merasakannya. Karena aku anak mereka dan mereka memahamiku. Karena mereka menyayangiku dan Aniki. Mereka juga pasti tahu, bahwa jalan apapun yang kuambil pasti itulah jalan yang membuatku bahagia. Itulah cara mereka menyayangiku."

Gaara terdiam.

"Bahkan aku merasa..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat di kepalanya terbesit bayangan Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia, "...satu detik berada di samping Naruto seperti aku hidup satu tahun lebih lama."

Gaara terperangah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, apalagi kala mendapati senyum Sasuke yang Gaara yakini sangat tulus. Gaara langsung terkekeh geli saat menyadari semuanya; terutama kebodohannya.

"Meski aku benci mengakui hal ini, kuakui kau hebat, pantat ayam," kata Gaara pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Hn."

"Huh."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasanmu berbuat sejauh ini, Panda?"

"Itu hal memalukan, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku harus tahu karena hal ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya denganku."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Katakan atau aku cari tahu sendiri?"

Ugh!

"Baiklah. Pertama, saat Naruto jadi Mortels, dia berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu. Kedua... Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya."

Lama-kelamaan Sasuke ingin memutilasi Gaara saking sebalnya akan sifat basa-basi Gaara yang tidak biasa itu.

"Terserah. Kalau begitu aku akan menghantui Neji dan menghasutnya untuk meninggalkan ka—"

"DAN YANG KEDUA, ORANG TUAMU MENGIRA AKU KEKASIHMU, PANTAT AYAM!" seru Gaara kesal pada akhirnya.

Saat ini tampang Sasuke tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Ekspresi yang terlalu abstrak.

"Ka-kau bercanda kan... panda...?" Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya, "Naruto... Naruto jauh lebih segalanya darimu! Tidak mungkin aku mau denganmu dan meninggalkan Dobe-ku!"

"Aku juga tidak sudi memiliki kekasih ayam sepertimu! Neji jauh-jauh lebih segalanya darimu!"

"Kau! Kubunuh kau panda jejadian!"

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu pantat ayam!"

Grek!

Aksi pertengkaran mereka tidak jadi dimulai ketika mendengar suara pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka. Refleks kedua pasang bola mata mereka pun tertuju pada asal suara, dimana mereka mendapati sosok Naruto yang memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Err... Kau Gaara kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kaki mendekati Naruto. Tanpa sungkan, ia merangkul tubuh Naruto.

"Hanya bertukar salam, Dobe. Jangan cemburu seperti itu," ucap Sasuke usil.

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Teme! Apa-apan sih kau? Siapa yang cemburu!" elak Naruto memasang pose ngambek yang terkesan anak kecil.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh sembari mengacak-acak helai pirang Naruto. Segera, ia mengajak Naruto berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah tersebut, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sembari melempar senyum tipis. Tiba-tiba Gaara menepuk jidatnya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku lupa menanyakan itu!" gumam Gaara merasa bodoh.

**~o#2310#o~**

Usai mengenakan pakaian yang dirasa Sasuke nyaman, ia membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang. Suara gemericik air yang bersumberkan dari kamar mandi dimana Naruto tengah naked di sana pun tak mengurungkan imajinasi Sasuke untuk berkeliaran; terlebih, ketika ia kembali mengingat percakapan lanjutan antara dirinya dan Gaara saat pulang sekolah tadi.

#SN

"Aku lupa menanyakan ini. Benarkah kau tinggal serumah dengan Naruto bahkan memakai nama marganya?" tanya Gaara ketika ia dan Sasuke hanya berdua saja di ruang kelas: Naruto menunggu Sasuke di depan sekolah.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Berarti kau juga disambut baik oleh orang tua Naruto?"

"Tidak sekadar 'disambut baik', bahkan sejak awal ketika Naruto menemukan aku di tengah jalan dan membawaku pulang ke rumahnya karena mengira aku lupa ingatan, Minato-san dan Kushina-san sudah tahu aku siapa. Mereka tahu aku anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha Fugaku, sialnya, mereka juga tahu kalau aku koma. Demi kelancaran rencanaku, terpaksa aku menjadikan mereka sebagai 'saksi' dari Lezriev-ku, dan untungnya mereka percaya."

"Aku kurang yakin mereka mudah percaya pada suatu hal, apalagi sejenis makhluk tidak masuk akal sepertimu."

Meski sependapat dengan pemikiran Gaara, agaknya Sasuke juga merasa kesal lantaran dibilang "makhluk tidak masuk akal". Namun ia memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Mereka percaya padaku karena ternyata Minato-san bekas arkeolog yang meneliti prasasti Veirzel yang mana prasati itu menjabarkan tentang asal mula Lezriev. Tapi penelitian itu berhenti di tengah jalan karena Minato-san menikah dengan Kushina-san dan akhirnya mereka menjadi pembisnis. Baiknya, mereka adalah rekan bisnis Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Buruknya, aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto itu anak mereka. Bahkan sebelum aku pindah ke apartement pribadi karena ingin tinggal bersama Naruto (Mortels), mereka juga tidak tahu kalau Naruto anak mereka yang terbaring koma menjadi Mortels dan bersamaku selamu setahun penuh."

"Aku tidak menyangka Tuhan menyertai orang arogan sepertimu."

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing mendengar pendapat Gaara.

"Lebih tepatnya aku bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan Naruto."

Gaara terkekeh.

"Jika perkiraanku tepat, umurmu tinggal satu minggu lagi kan? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan 'salam perpisahan' pada Naruto?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan hal seperti itu untuk mengusik waktuku bersama Naruto. Aku yakin ketika hari itu tiba, Naruto akan mengerti atas diriku. Meski sampai saat ini ikatan kami tidak memiliki status, aku yakin Naruto pasti merasakan ikatan kami."

#SN

Sasuke menghela nafas usai mengingat percakapan yang lumayan berat antara dirinya dan Gaara tadi. Merasa sedikit pening, perlahan Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Walaupun belum begitu jelas, ia dapat menangkap secercah warna _sapphire _dan pirang di hadapannya.

Kedip.

Mata _sapphire_? Cek.

Kedip.

Rambut pirang? Cek.

Kedip.

Kulit tan polos? Cek.

Kedip.

Tubuh _topless_ alias semi _naked_? Cek.

Kedi—TUNGGU DULU!

Onyx Sasuke langsung melebar tatkala menemukan sosok Naruto, menatap bingung ke arahnya dan memasang tampang polos, dalam keadaan tubuh naked dengan handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya ke bawah, berada di atasnya.

Sekali lagi, BERADA DI ATASNYA!

"GYAAA!" teriak Sasuke tanpa sadar seraya mendorong wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

BRUAK!

Sungguh Sasuke masih tetap tidak sadar kalau dorongannya yang terlalu kuat itu berhasil membuat Naruto terjatuh dari ranjang dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

"_KUSO_ TEME_! ITTAI_!" seru Naruto kesal sembari mengelus pantatnya.

Usai menyadari perbuatannya, Sasuke refleks menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke panik sambil ikut mengelus-elus pantat Naruto yang halus dan kenyal it...

...ups.

"_PERVERT_!"

BUAGH!

**~o#2310#o~**

"Teme..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke-teme..."

"..."

"..."

Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera wajahnya akibat ciuman kasih sayang alias bogem mentah dari Dobe-nya, Sasuke yang awalnya membuang muka ke arah langit malam di luar sana pun mengerlingkan pandangannya sedikit ke arah Naruto. Dari balik jendela yang ia duduki, Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto berdiri dalam jarak dua meter darinya. Kedua tangannya terkait. Kepala pirangnya pun tertunduk dalam.

Tidak sanggup membuat Dobe-nya lebih tertekan, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada. Setelah sampai, tanpa sungkan kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggul Naruto hingga kaki tan tersebut melingkar di pinggangnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mendapati kedua tangan Naruto meremas baju pada bagian dadanya begitu erat. Walaupun kepala Naruto tetap tertunduk, setidaknya Naruto tidak memberontak saat ia gendong dalam keadaan berhadapan seperti ini, cukup membuat Sasuke senang.

Perlahan, berbekalkan Naruto digendongannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya menuju jendela. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di jendela yang memiliki tinggi sepinggulnya dan memiliki lebar yang bisa untuk kabur dua pencuri secara bersamaan.

Sasuke menatap intens ke arah Naruto yang betah menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam masih dengan kedua tangan yang tergantung di depan dadanya. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke memiliki batas kesabaran yang mungkin tidak bisa dilanggar. Maka dari itu, sengaja Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto yang tadinya tertunduk pun langsung tersentak lantaran merasa setengah tubuhnya hampir melayang jatuh dari jendela. Refleks kedua tangan tan Naruto pun melingkar di leher Sasuke supaya ia tidak jatuh dari jendela. Otomatis posisi Sasuke jadi membungkuk 90 derajat ke depan berkat itu.

Dalam keadaan setengah tubuh bagian atasnya terlentang di udara, Naruto menatap geram ke arah Sasuke yang malah menatapnya datar.

"Teme! Kau gila ya?!" seru Naruto sebal.

Sasuke diam, ia lebih memilih untuk menyelami _sapphrie_ Naruto yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

Naruto tidak protes lagi, bahkan kini tatapannya terpaku pada onyx Sasuke.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Entah mengapa... ketika Naruto turut menyelami menawannya manik onyx Sasuke, ia dapat mendapati berbagai hal yang berkecamuk di sana. Sungguh, Naruto merasakan secercah kebahagian, pahatan luka, kebimbangan, ketakutan dan kerinduan terhadap sesuatu yang amat sangat bergabung menjadi kesatuan. Bahkan semua itu membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak. Apalagi ketika Sasuke menatapnya begitu sendu.

'Perasaan apa ini...?'

"Naruto..." lirih Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

Seiring jarak di antara mereka yang mulai tereleminasi, saat itulah kedua pasang kelopak mata mereka mulai menutup, mencoba meresapi keberadaan masing-masing. Dan ketika tinggal setengah sentimeter bibir mereka tertaut, tiba-tiba Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya.

'Tidak... Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini. Naruto pasti akan semakin terluka dan membuatku semakin tidak bisa meninggalkannya...'

Memejamkan mata sejenak, Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam sebelum kembali membuka kelopak matanya dengan mantap untuk berkata,

"Dobe, kau berat."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"BAKA TEMEEEE!"

BRAK!

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga kini mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, Naruto meraih suatu benda yang bisa ia raih kemudian memukulkannya ke arah Sasuke yang terbaring di bawahnya. Tentu saja posisi Naruto yang terduduk di perut Sasuke memudahkan pemuda pirang itu untuk 'menyiksa' Sasuke.

"Dobe! Oi, Dobe! Hentikan!" seru Sasuke berusaha menutupi kepala dan wajahnya yang dijadikan sasaran Naruto untuk memukulnya.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak tidak memedulikan seruan Sasuke, bahkan ia semakin gencar memukuli Sasuke berbekalkan benda yang ternyata berupa buku yang lumayan tebal tersebut.

Merasa seruannya tidak berguna, Sasuke langsung merebut buku di tangan Naruto seraya mendudukkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Naruto yang tadinya terduduk di perut Sasuke berpindah ke pangkuannya. Meski demikian, Naruto tetap memukul Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya tanpa lelah. Kesal, Sasuke refleks berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian langsung menggendong tubuh Naruto _a la bridal style_ dan membawanya ke arah jendela dengan posisi siap-siap membuang Naruto dari sana kapan saja.

"Teme! Kau benar-benar gila!" seru Naruto panik langsung mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuangmu jika kau tidak berhenti memukulku dan memberontak terus, Dobe!"

"Ugh..."

Akhirnya Naruto memilih diam. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat yakin Sasuke tidak mungkin tega membuangnya, tapi yang ada dipikirannya kali ini, siapa tahu ada hantu lewat yang menggoda Sasuke untuk melaksanakan ancamannya. Yeah, Naruto lebih memilih jalan damai meski berat dilakukan.

Mendapati Naruto sudah tenang, Sasuke tersenyum puas. Dengan santai Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di jendela dengan kedua kaki yang tergantung ke luar jendela. Usai memastikan posisi Naruto aman, kedua tangan Sasuke beralih memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang, tidak ketinggalan ia membenamkan wajahnya di helaian surai pirang Naruto dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Naruto di tengah suasana yang lumayan dingin ini.

"_Baka no_ Teme! Menyebalkan! _Pervert_! Teme! _Baka_! _Blablabla..._!" ucap Naruto tidak jelas namun bisa dianggap sebagai gerutuan.

Sasuke hanya meringis mendengar umpatan Naruto yang ngalor-ngidul itu.

"Oi, Dobe. Kalau kau memang pintar, tebak rasi bintang apa itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke arah bintang-bintang, sukses menghentikan gerutuan Naruto dan membuatnya mengikuti arah tunjukkan Sasuke.

Upaya pengalih perhatian pun berhasil.

"Ng? Tumben kau bertanya hal seperti itu? Kau kerasukan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ck, bilang saja kau tidak bisa menjawabnya," sindir Sasuke.

"Teme! Meski aku tidak sejenius dirimu, aku masih tergolong pintar tahu! Itu rasi bintang Aquila dan Lyra kan?"

"Baiklah tuan pintar, lalu mengapa rasi bintang Aquila dan Lyra digabung menjadi legenda Lyra Aquila?"

"Memang ada legenda Lyra Aquila? Aku baru mendengarnya kali ini."

"Aku mendapat legenda ini dari perpustakaan sekolah kita Dobe. Meski enggan, kuakui aku tertarik dengan legenda ini."

"Memang bagaimana isinya?"

"Hn. Masih ada kaitannya dengan Mitologi Yunani kuno. Kau tahu Dewa Olympus kan? Suatu ketika dia menyukai dewi Cassiopeia dari kerajaan seberang. Untuk meyakinkan perasaannya pada dewi Cassiopeia, dia rela menyihir putranya menjadi kecapi untuk dihadiahkan pada dewi Cassiopeia. Kecapi yang merupakan perwujudan dari putranya ini pun di beri nama Lyra, sedangkan untuk mengirimkannya sebagai hadiah, dewa Olympus menitahkan pada elangnya; Aquila untuk mengantarkan Lyra agar selamat sampai tujuan. Aquila pun menuruti segala titah yang diberikan dewa Olympus. Namun pada akhirnya Aquila tidak bisa mengantarkan Lyra ke kerajaan Cassiopeia. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng; jujur ia mulai tertarik dengan legenda ini.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Aquila jatuh cinta pada sosok Lyra ketika mereka mandi di sungai bersama-sama."

"He? Aku paham kalau elang bisa mandi, tapi kalau kecapi? Kecapi kan benda mati, Teme," cecar Naruto bingung.

"Baka Dobe. Tentu saja saat mereka mandi wujud mereka berubah menjadi manusia, yah, walau mereka sejenis."

"Terus? Terus?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Pada akhirnya Aquila malah membawa Lyra pergi entah kemana. Dewa Olympus yang mengetahui kenyataan ini pun sangat murka karena tidak berhasil membuat dewi Cassiopeia terpikat padanya. Akan tetapi meski dewa Olympus marah, dia tetap menyayangi putranya dan menghargai Aquila yang telah membantunya selama ini. Maka dari itu, dewa Olympus menyihir mereka menjadi rasi bintang dan menempatkan mereka di langit dengan posisi bersandingan untuk memperingati kisah cinta mereka."

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh takjub.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka dengan kisah percintaan, Teme."

"Hn, aku mencoba menyukainya karena kau senang sekali nonton Dorama kan?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, "Bisakah kau tidak _to the point_?"

"Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu Dobe. Bagiku waktu itu sangat berharga."

'Apalagi saat bersamamu,' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto hanya membulatkan pipinya.

"Tapi, tapi Teme, aku senang Aquila berani mengambil risiko membawa Lyra kabur. Bahkan jika aku berada di posisi Lyra, aku akan setia berada di samping Aquila."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena Aquila tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Lyra. Itu yang kuyakini, dan aku harap keyakinanku ini juga ada di antara kita Teme."

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti berdetak.

Tidak mendapati reaksi sedikit pun dari Teme-nya, Naruto berinisiatif memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"Teme, aku harap ketika kau sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali, jangan tinggalkan aku ya? Bagiku, kau itu suatu hal yang sangat berharga. Aku senang Tuhan mentakdirkan kita untuk bertemu. Aku harap kau adalah Aquila yang tidak pernah meninggalkan Lyra. Janji?"

Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sasuke, tidak ketinggalan pula senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya berbekalkan manik sapphire yang menatap Sasuke polos.

Mendapati semua itu, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa miris di hatinya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika Naruto mengatakan hal tadi hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Akan tetapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika takdir tidak mengizinkannya untuk bersama Naruto lebih lama. Sasuke dilanda kebimbangan mendalam.

"Sasuke?"

Panggilan kecil Naruto pun berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke dari renungannya. Kala onyx-nya menatap sapphire Naruto, ia tersentak mendapati manik sang pemuda pirang berkaca-kaca. Mungkin karena Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab, Naruto mengira Sasuke tidak mau menjanjikan apa yang Naruto inginkan.

Segera, Sasuke menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Naruto, berhasil membuat Naruto menampilkan cengiran bahagianya. Mau tak mau, bibir tipis Sasuke pun turut menyumbangkan senyum bahagia.

"Aku, Sasuke, mengucap sumpah..." Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan mengalungkannya di lehernya, tidak lupa ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang pemuda pirang, "...tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto..." Sasuke pun memperpendek jarak di antara mereka, menatap penuh keyakinan melalui onyx-nya yang hanya terpaku pada _sapphire_ Naruto, "...dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, bahkan jika Tuhan mengizinkan..." Wajah mereka tinggal berjarak sekian sentimeter, "...aku harap maut pun tidak bisa memisahkan kita. Karena kau..." Naruto ikut memiringkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, "...sangat berharga bagiku."

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Naruto pun tertawan oleh ciuman lembut bibir Sasuke. Bergerak sesuai hasrat yang mereka rasakan sampai tiada jarak yang menjadi dinding untuk memisahkan mereka.

**~o#2310#o~**

Tiga hari kemudian usai peristiwa yang bahkan membuat wajah Naruto tidak berhenti memerah karenanya, selama itu pula ia agak menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke lantaran degup jantungnya terasa bekerja terlalu berlebihan ketika ia berada di sekitar Sasuke. Dan situasi ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke untuk menutupi gejala-gejala yang mulai muncul dari dampak menjadi Lezriev.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke terpaksa menyuruh Gaara untuk menemani Naruto seharian di sekolah karena ia sedang sakit; setidaknya itulah alasan yang ia berikan pada Naruto. Awalnya Naruto ngotot ingin menemani Sasuke di rumah. Akan tetapi berkat bujuk rayu sang Kaa-san tercinta: Kushina, Naruto berhasil berangkat ke sekolah bersama Gaara dengan syarat Minato merawat Sasuke di rumah. Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Kini, Sasuke terbaring di ranjang Naruto dan terus-menerus terbatuk-batuk, bahkan sepercik darah tampak menghiasi bibirnya. Minato segera mengambil serbet yang terletak di atas meja kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke yang masih batuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau gejala yang kau terima adalah ini, Sasuke. Kau tahu? Bahkan tidak ada satu pun dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanmu bahkan menjelaskannya."

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet tadi. Meski merasa dadanya sesak, Sasuke berusaha membalas perkataan Minato.

"Mungkin karena aku mencintai Naruto. Sebagai Lezriev, aku harus mengorbankan jantungku sebagai pengganti 'wadah' rasa cintaku itu."

Minato menatap Sasuke prihatin.

"Tapi Sasuke, apa tidak bisa cara mengorbankan jantungmu tidak seperti ini? Terlalu menyakitkan Sasuke. Andaikata Naruto tahu, dia mungkin malah berbalik membencimu karena kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

"Hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Untuk mencapai tujuanku, aku harus mengorbankan jantungku dan membiarkannya terpotong-potong."

Yah, memang inilah kenyataannya. Memang terdengar sangat mustahil, tapi semua ini harus Sasuke jalani. Karena orang yang menjadi Lezriev dan memilih mengorbankan jantungnya, maka jantungnya akan terpotong-potong menjadi 99 keping seiring berjalannya waktu. Layaknya legenda tentang hati(jantung) manusia yang terdiri dari 99 keping.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk menjelaskan semua ini pada Naruto?"

Sasuke diam, karena ia sama sekali tidak membayangkan semua itu. Sebab jika diperkenankan, Sasuke masih ingin lebih lama lagi berada di samping Naruto.

Minato menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi alangkah lebih baik kau menyiapkan cara yang terbaik untuk memberitahu Naruto tanpa menyakiti diri kalian. Kau tahu? Kita tidak bisa menyangkal kalau waktumu menipis."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Perkataan Minato memang benar, tapi pemikiran Sasuke tetap bersikeras menolak untuk memikirkan "taktik" perpisahan dengan Naruto. Bahkan hanya sekadar membayangkannya pun ia tak mampu.

Mendapati kebimbangan melanda sang Lezriev, tanpa sungkan Minato memeluk sosok dihadapannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak tersebut.

"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi kau harus, Sasuke. Demi kebahagiaan kalian."

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia agak mengernyitkan kening ketika Minato meraih tangannya dan meletakkan dua lembar kertas kecil di telapak tangannya. Sasuke menatap Minato dengan tatapan "Apa ini?".

Minato tersenyum sembari mengacak helai _raven_ Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku dan Kushina kan sudah cukup tua untuk mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, lagipula kupikir berduaan di rumah lebih menyenangkan. Jadi Valentine besok, bisa kan kau mengajak Naruto ke Festival Sukiru di ujung kota? Kudengar acaranya akan dilaksanakan sangat meriah."

Mau tak mau bibir Sasuke menarik segaris senyum.

"Tentu saja. _Arigatou_, Tou-san."

**~o#2310#o~**

"Teme... Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto cemas seraya mengelus pipi Sasuke mengenakan jemarinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn," balasnya meraih tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya, "Lebih baik kita bergegas."

Naruto mengangguk.

Dalam balutan Yukata, mereka berjalan mengarungi malam secara beriringan. Tak lupa membagi kehangatan dengan kedua tangan yang tiada henti tertaut. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menatap iri dua manusia yang sangat pantas bersanding itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke yang berbalut yukata bewarna biru dongker dengan aksen silver yang menghiasnya semakin membuat pemuda _raven_ tersebut tampak mempesona. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia lebih memilih menggunakan yukata berwarna kuning pastel dengan aksen emas, meninggalkan kesan cerah dan ceria. Meski mereka terlihat kontras, tetap saja di mata kebanyakan orang mereka terlihat serasi. Bagai siang dan malam, dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, perjalanan mereka yang seharusnya berlangsung lama mengingat seberapa jauh jarak Festival Sukiru dengan rumah mereka pun berakhir. Sapphire Naruto menatap bahagia pada hamparan manusia yang berkeliaran di sekitar area festival. Berbagai macam lentera warna-warni semakin mempercantik berjejer-jejer stand bergaya rumah tradisional jepang yang terdapat di sana pula.

Secara tiba-tiba mata Naruto mengernyit ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat sesosok orang yang ia kenal tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki. Langsung saja Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengajaknya menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto senang sambil menepuk pundak Gaara dari belakang.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya sedikit tersentak sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya diikuti sosok di sampingnya.

"Na-Naruto? Kau juga ada di sini?" tanya Gaara agak gugup.

Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Tentu saja! Aku ke sini bersama Teme!" ucap Naruto senang, "O ya, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk sosok berambut coklat hitam ber-yukata putih polos.

"Dia Hyuuga Neji, 'teman'ku dari Konoha," jelas Gaara terdengar enggan.

Bibir Naruto langsung berubah lingkaran.

"Ooh! Perkenalkan! Namaku Namikaze Na—"

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu."

Deg!

Ucapan Neji yang _to the point_ itu sukses membuat jantung Sasuke dan Gaara hampir berhenti, apalagi ketika mata tak berpupil Neji menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Namun tampaknya Naruto yang kebetulan sesuai dengan julukan yang diberi oleh Sasuke pun malah memiringkan kepala pirangnya bingung.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku juga pernah melihatmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hahaha! Bagaimana mungkin, kalian baru bertemu pertama kali kan?" kata Gaara mulai panik, terbukti dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang menghiasi keningnya.

Akan tetapi Gaara malah terdiam ketika menemukan tiga pasang mata berbeda warna memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Apa?" Terdengar suara Gaara agak sebal.

Naruto yang sadar terlebih dahulu pun hanya nyengir rubah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Gaara. Hanya saja aku pikir kau lebih 'baik' kalau sering tertawa," balas Naruto tanpa dosa, berhasil membuat aura di sekitar Gaara menjadi pekat.

Neji yang merasa merinding kala merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari Gaara pun memutuskan untuk menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah lain; menghindari Gaara. Akan tetapi hal tersebut malah membuatnya sangat terkejut saat tanpa sengaja melihat sosok di samping Naruto alias Sasuke. Refleks mata tak berpupilnya melebar dengan raut wajah yang tegang.

"Tu-tunggu! Ka-kau...? Sa-Sas—mphh!"

"Loh? Kenapa kau membekap Neji, Gaara?"

Terpaksa Gaara tertawa; meski terdengar sangat terpaksa.

"Bukan apa-apa," balas Gaara sembari mengirim sinyal ke arah Sasuke lewat tatapan matanya seperti, 'Cepat kau bawa Naruto pergi dari sini sebelum Neji berulah!'.

Menangkap sinyal dari Gaara dengan baik, Sasuke pun segera menyeret Naruto yang sedikit memberontak jauh-jauh, meninggalkan sosok Neji yang tengah melepaskan bekapan tangan Gaara dari bibirnya. Setelah terlepas, Neji pun menatap Gaara penuh kecurigaan.

"Tadi itu Sasuke kan? Bukankah dia masih koma? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Neji agak sinis.

Gaara menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam; tidak berani menatap Neji saat ini. Sungguh lain kali Gaara harus berpikir jika memiliki otak jenius itu tidak selamanya menguntungkan, apalagi otak jenius itu dimiliki oleh Hyuuga Neji di saat seperti ini.

Sepertinya Gaara harus menjelaskan secara perlahan agar tidak terjadi salah sangka. Sudah cukup Neji marah padanya ketika mendengar kabar tentang dirinya yang diisukan berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Dasar merepotkan.

**~o#2310#o~**

"Teme! Berhenti menyeretku!" bentak Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah merasa jarak antara mereka dan NejiGaa lumayan jauh, baru Sasuke melepaskan seretannya pada Naruto. Menghela nafas lega, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pose membuang muka; sebal.

"Oi, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke.

"Huh!" Naruto semakin membuang muka.

"_Baka_ Dobe. _Usuratonkachi_. Duren. Jeruk. Rubah. Pirang. Dobe! Dobe! Dobe!"

"_Baka_ Teme! _Urusai_! Tomat! Ayam! _Raven_! Teme! Teme! Teme!" balas Naruto malah membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke.

Dan saat itulah Naruto tersentak dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar saat merasakan sesuatu dipasang di lehernya. Refleks Naruto menoleh kebelakang, hanya untuk menemukan Sasuke tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Merasa malu, Naruto kembali menghadap ke depan sembari memegang bandul yang tergantung di kalung yang dipasangkan Sasuke tadi. Kristal berpendar segi enam bertransparan biru. Sangat cocok disandingkan dengan kulit tan Naruto.

"Ayo kita nikmati malam ini, Naruto."

Tanpa sungkan Naruto pun menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"_Ha'i_, Sasuke."

**~o#2310#o~**

Tidak terasa petualangan mereka di Festival Sukiru berjalan begitu cepat. Meski demikian, mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka itu. Mulai dari menangkap ikan menggunakan jaring kertas yang mudah robek, melempar bertumpuk kaleng dengan balon air, membeli cumi bakar, bahkan sampai masuk ke stand khusus yang sengaja dibuat layaknya rumah hantu. Tentu saja Sasuke beruntung sekali bisa mendapat pelukan dari Dobe-nya lantaran si pirang tidak berhenti berteriak melihat sosok menyeramkan sang boneka.

Sebelum menuju ke tempat selanjutnya, Sasuke mengajak Naruto terlebih dahulu ke toilet. Di sana, dengan bilah yang memisahkan mereka, Sasuke kembali memuntahkan banyak darah di _closet_. Hal itu tidak kunjung berhenti sampai akhirnya lagi-lagi potongan 2 jantung yang berbentuk layaknya kelopak bunga itu pun keluar dari asalnya. Sasuke meremas yukata-nya kuat, dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Namun mau apa dikata, ia tidak boleh berhenti di sini apalagi membuat Naruto mengetahui "keadaan"nya secepat ini. Walau waktu semakin menipis, setidaknya hal itu sangat berharga bagi dirinya dan Naruto. Maka dari itu, sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan rasa sakit itu, kemudian membilas bekas darah yang menggenangi wajahnya dengan air. Merasa tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan, Sasuke pun keluar dari toilet.

"Teme! Lama sekali sih!" seru Naruto sebal.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Dasar Teme. Kalau begitu kita ke sana saja!" ajak Naruto riang sembari menyeret Sasuke.

Ternyata Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang ternyata berada di pusat Festival Sukiru itu. Di dahan bahkan ranting-ranting Sakura tersebut banyak sekali tergantung kartu-kartu berwarna-warni berukuran kecil. Penasaran, Naruto pun mendekat ke arah tulisan yang terukir di pohon tersebut di temani Sasuke.

"Di antara banyak 'keping' ini, masing-masing bagiannya hanya terdapat dua buah. Bagai puzzle yang sengaja dipisah, jika 'terhubung' maka potongan keping ini akan menyatu dengan'nya', jika tidak, benang merah ternyata melambai ke arah lain."

"Maksudnya apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata juga ikut membacanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kita disuruh memilih salah satu di antara kartu yang tergantung di pohon ini."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini!" ucap Naruto langsung menarik kartu berwarna putih di samping kirinya.

"Dasar Dobe. Kau itu _to the point_ ya? Tidak ingin memilih dulu?"

"Tidak, Teme. Aku yakin pilihanku tepat."

Sasuke hanya ber-hn ria sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-sini. Ia baru berhenti ketika menemukan sebuah kartu yang tergantung tak jauh darinya. Entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan kartu berwarna hitam itu. Langsung saja tanpa berpikir lama ia meraih kartu tersebut dan berniat membukanya.

"Jangan dibuka, Teme!" cegah Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya heran, "Kenapa Dobe?"

Naruto nyengir, "Kita buka saat Midorikaze saja ya? Kata Kaa-san ada air terjun rahasia di sekitar sini. Dulu Tou-san dan Kaa-san selalu di sana untuk menghabiskan malam Valentine sekaligus menikmati Midorikaze. Kita ke sana sekarang!" putusnya sambil menyeret Sasuke.

**~o#2310#o~**

Ternyata menuju ke air terjun rahasia itu tidak semudah yang Naruto bayangkan. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke sana. Bagaimana tidak? Tersesat juga salah satu faktor penghambat mengingat Festival Sukiru diadakan di dekat hutan. Naruto hanya bisa terduduk lelah saat pada akhirnya mereka sampai di air terjun tersebut. Gemericik air yang berjatuhan terdengar begitu segar dan menenangkan, membuat Sasuke yang terduduk di samping Naruto memejamkan matanya tenang. Di dalam pikirannya, mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto, ada suatu hal yang ingin kujelaskan padamu," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Waaah! Ternyata air terjunnya bagus sekali, Teme!" ucap Naruto sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tapi Naruto..."

"Ah! Aku ingin merasakan airnya!" kata Naruto riang sembari bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke area air terjun tersebut.

Mau tak mau Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto.

"Naruto, aku..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Teme?" potong Naruto cepat, "Tou-san dan Kaa-san benar-benar pintar memilih tem—"

"NARUTO DENGARKAN AKU!" seru Sasuke.

Hening. Kepala Naruto langsung tertunduk, sedangkan Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah akibat membentak orang yang sangat ia cintai. Refleks Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, Naru—"

"Dengarkan apa?!"

Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke kuat hingga Sasuke terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa aku harus mendengarkan penjelasan menyebalkan itu, hah?! Penjelasan atas kebodohanmu?!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk memahami situasi kali ini.

"Dobe, jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya! Aku tahu semuanya, Sasuke! Aku tahu pilihan bodohmu! Aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan Gaara, brengsek!" seru Naruto hilang kendali," Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah pergi dariku? Lalu untuk apa penjelasan tidak masuk akalmu itu! Aku tidak membutuhkannya! Aku tidak butuh!" teriaknya frustasi sembari menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke tertegun. Dengan kemantaban hati, ia berjalan ke tepi air terjun dan berhenti tepat di samping sang pirang dengan jarak sekitar tiga meter. _Onyx_-nya menatap air terjun dengan sendu. Meski demikian, bibirnya tersenyum tulus.

"Mungkin bagi orang lain keputusan yang kuambil ini terkesan bodoh. Tapi asal kau tahu, Naruto. Aku menganggap keputusanku menjadi Lezriev adalah yang terbaik."

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Menjadi Lezriev, hanyalah satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku untuk bertemu orang yang kucintai."

Naruto meremas dadanya; sakit.

"Aku ingin menembus semua kebodohanku di masa lalu. Kebodohanku saat menyia-nyiakanmu. Kebodohanku saat membuang banyak waktu tanpa dirimu. Kebodohanku saat menganggap semuanya akan berjalan baik dan abadi. Kebodohanku saat keras hati dan dendam menyelimutiku."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, _onyx_ Sasuke meneteskan air mata. Air mata berupa darah.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Sesederhana impianku untuk mati dengan tenang setelah menghabiskan sisa waktuku denganmu, tanpa celah untuk bersamamu."

Tetesan darah itu pun mengotori jernihnya air tejun di bawah sana.

"Bersamamu, di sampingmu, dengan segala yang aku miliki, bahkan dengan membuang nyawaku pun aku rela. Asal itu untukmu. Orang yang kucintai dan orang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Kau yang merupakan setengah dari diriku."

Tidak hanya Sasuke, bahkan wajah Naruto pun telah terbanjiri butiran kristal rapuh.

"Meski hanya sebentar. Aku bahagia bisa di sampingmu. Merasakan keberadaanmu di sisiku. Memilikimu. Disayangi olehmu. Sungguh tidak butuh banyak pilihan jika menjadi Lezriev benar-benar pasti bertemu denganmu. Sosok Mortels yang setahun penuh mengisi ruang kosong dalam diriku hingga terasa utuh. Sampai sekarang pun, itu kau, kau Naruto."

Sasuke menyeka darah di wajahnya sebelum membasuhnya dengan air.

"Aku memang berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Yah, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Meski tubuhku menyatu dengan tanah, hati, jiwa, perasaan dan sosokku akan terus berada di sampingmu, di pikiranmu dan di dalam dirimu. Itulah caraku berjanji dan menjagamu."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepala penuh kesunyian, "Maka dari itu, di sisa waktuku yang tinggal menghitung menit ini..." Tangan alabaster Sasuke terulur ke arah Naruto, "...izinkan aku merasakan keberadaanmu dan mencintaimu dengan caraku."

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, sebagai jawaban untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Sasuke yang hangat dan nyaman. Setelahnya, kedua pasang manik bertolak belakang mereka saling menatap, mencoba meresapi keberadaan masing-masing.

"Sekali lagi, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mengucap sumpah..." Tampak segaris darah meluncur dari sudut kiri bibi Sasuke, "...tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Namikaze Naruto..." Bibir yang setia mengucap sumpah itu pun perlahan mendekati bibir ranum Naruto, "...da-dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, ba-bahkan jika Tuhan mengizinkan..." Lagi-lagi terlihat cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari mulut Sasuke hingga membekas di bibirnya, "...a-aku harap ma-maut pun ti-tidak bisa me-memisahkan kita. _Because you_..." Kening mereka bertemu, ujung hidung mereka juga bersentuhan, "..._my other half_..."

Walau terasa perih, Naruto tetap mengucap sumpahnya.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto, mengucap sumpah... akan selalu setia pada Uchiha Sasuke... dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, bahkan jika Tuhan mengizinkan... maut pun tidak bisa memisahkan kita. _Because you... my other half_..."

Mungkin bila orang yang menyaksikan ciuman bercampur darah dan kristal rapuh mereka akan beranggapan miris, begitu menyakitkan dan terasa menyedihkan. Akan tetapi baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak menganggap demikian. Karena inilah perasaan mereka, inilah cara mereka saling memiliki dan meresapi. Karena ini kesempatan terakhir. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mereka bersama sampai saat ini.

Usai menyudahi ciuman mereka, Sasuke terbatuk, refleks memuntahkan gumpalan darah berbekalkan tiga kepingan jantung terakhir yang tersisa dalam dirinya ke tanah berumput rimbun. Naruto yang melihat semua itu tersenyum manis sembari mengusap bibir berdarah Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Sasuke pun menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis dan tulus.

Seraya saling mengaitkan jemari tangan mereka, bibir Sasuke mendarat lembut di kening Naruto. Kelopak mata mereka menutup dengan perlahan.

'_Arigatou_, Dobe... _Suki dayo_...'

'_Arigatou_, Teme... _Suki dayo_...'

Mulai dari bawah, perlahan sosok Sasuke berubah menjadi kelopak bunga berwarna putih, terbang mendawai sesuai arah angin membawanya pergi. Dan ketika kehangatan yang Naruto rasakan tengah menghilang sepenuhnya, sosok Sasuke benar-benar telah hilang dari hadapannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, beribu daun mulai berguguran dari atas langit; Midorikaze, mengiringi tubuh Naruto yang merosot jatuh. Bulir-bulir air semakin mengalir deras dari kedua Sapphire-nya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kartu yang rencananya akan mereka buka bersama pun malah jatuh dan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan dua potongan gambar yang jika dirangkai membentuk sebuah gambar bunga. Sebuah bunga yang ternyata...

...Lily of The Valley.

Bunga yang kini tumbuh secara cepat di hadapan Naruto, tempat dimana air mata Naruto berhenti menetes.

Seiring bertumbuhnya sang bunga Lily Lembah, alunan lonceng pernikahan perlahan mulai terdengar merdu, terayun-terayun oleh angin.

**~o#2310#o~**

"Minato, apa kau yakin air terjun itu benar-benar ada?"

"Menurut penelitianku dulu benar-benar ada. Karena air terjun itu adalah asal mula Lezriev berada."

"Memang apa gunanya air terjun itu?"

"Legenda awal kemunculan Lezriev telah terulang kembali pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Di sana, ada dua jenis bunga yang akan menentukan jalan hidup mereka. Yang pertama Bleeding Heart, bunga penanda keabadian cinta, yah walau artinya sang Lezriev telah meninggal. Yang kedua Lily of The Valley, bunga penanda kembalinya kebahagiaan cinta dalam keberuntungan."

"Ja-jadi kau..."

"Ya, Kushina. Aku berharap Lily of The Valley yang terdapat di sana."

**~o#2310#o~**

**~o#2310#o~**

**~o#2310#o~**

**~o#2310#o~**

**~o#2310#o~**

Di atas adalah kisah yang bisa Zuki persembahkan untuk memperingati hari Valentine, yah, meski telat sehari. T.T

Sungguh ujian praktek itu sangat menyiksa dan menyita waktu. =.=

Zuki berharap nilai-nilai Zuki di atas nilai ketuntasan semua. Amin (-/|\-)

O ya, pada akhirnya Zuki memutuskan untuk membuat sekuel dari Mortels karena hampir reviewer yang me-review FF Mortels minta dibuat sekuel. Jujur pada awalnya Zuki udah berkeyakinan tidak akan ada sekuel untuk FF tipe oneshot milik Zuki. Akan tetapi karena event di Shrine menggunakan tema (when darkness meets romance) yang sebenarnya bukan bidang Zuki (alasan pertama; Zuki nggak suka genre angst/hurt/comfort | alasan kedua; Zuki nggak _feel_ sama romantisme), akhirnya keluarlah sekuel ini. Alasannya, Zuki merasa kalau FF Mortels itu malah memenuhi syarat dari tema event yang diselenggarakan Shrine, hah, tapi udah ke-publish duluan sih. =.= #dibantaiShrine-chan

Dibawah ini adalah balasan atas pertanyaan reviewer yang mendominasi di FF Mortels:

Pertama, apa Mortels itu ada?

Jawaban Zuki adalah tidak tahu. =.= #dibunuh Kalau melihat drama korea 49 Days kemungkinan makhluk sejenis Mortels memang ada.

Kedua, darimana Zuki dapat ide ini?

Sebenarnya sederhana kok. Pas tiduran tiba-tiba Zuki kebayang orang yang sedang koma. Dan dengan nistanya Zuki berpikir, "Orang koma itu mandi apa nggak sih?" Akhirnya, tercetuslah ide Mortels ini. XD

Ketiga, bahasa yang digunakan di prasasti S'Letrom itu bahasa apa?

Jawaban Zuki adalah… aji pengawuran! XD #digiles Serius, Zuki cuma asal neken hurf di keyboard doang. =="v

Sebagai penutup, Zuki minta maaf kalau cerita Zuki kali ini agak aneh. Yah, jujur tema dari Shrine-chan tergolong sulit buat Zuki. (-/|\-). Sebagai permohonan maaf, Zuki berniat akan membuat sekuel untuk FF Mortels dan FF Lezriev. Tapi itu tergantung reader dan reviewer. :)

**~o#2310#o~**

**Review…? :3**


End file.
